All About Electricity
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Elle's sister Spectra comes to town and Elle is both happy and eager to have her sister meet Feedback and Sparkle. How will it go?


**Skylar1010's super late request. Here you go, Amiga! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!**

**Elle and Spectra belong to Skylar1010. I only own Rachel and Sparkle. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**All About Electricity**

Elle giggled as she heard Sparkle squeal in delight as Feedback chased both of them around the house, catching Elle with his dreadlocks and pulling her into his arms as his tail moved around and caught Sparkle, who giggled cutely as she tried to escape, but couldn't as she was pulled into her father's arms too. "I've got both of you," said Feedback as he kissed them both on the cheek.

"Daddy!" Sparkle giggled out, squirming in her father's grasp, but then laughed as the plugged end on one of his dreadlocks began to playfully tickle her feet, making her squeal as she tried harder to escape. Elle laughed and tickled Feedback's underarms, making him yelp as he tickled her and Sparkle with his hands. The laughter rang through the house, catching Rachel's attention as she was coming in the front door from work and smiled at the cute scene.

"That is totally a Kodak moment," she commented. "A strong alien male messing around with his fiancée and their daughter. Words just can't describe such a cute moment."

Feedback smiled. "True that," he said, standing up and helping both Elle and Sparkle up, the young Conductoid jumping into her aunt's arms and hugging her. Rachel returned the hug.

"How was work, Aunty?" she asked.

"It was a good day today," said Rachel. "I got the mail on my way in, which reminds me. I saw an unusual girl today at the college."

"Really?" asked Elle.

"Yeah, she had light, yellow-colored skin, but it looked normal, dark blue eyes, and long black hair that she had in a high ponytail. She had two color streaks in her bangs and a long-sleeved white jacket, which I found unusual because it's warm today."

Elle looked at Rachel. "Did this girl have dark eye shadow and black lipstick? Along with a black and blue striped tube dress and white high-heeled boots?" she asked.

Rachel looked at the girl, astonishment on her face. "Yes, exactly," she said. "Do you know her, Elle?"

"I think so," said the half-Conductoid. "It sounds like my sister, Spectra, but I haven't seen her in about three years since she went off to college."

"Well, looks like she's attending the local college," said Rachel.

"Can we meet her?" asked Sparkle eagerly, excited at the thought of having another aunt. Elle smiled at her daughter.

"Let me see if I can get ahold of her and invite her over," she said. "That is, if that's okay with you, Rachel."

"Of course it is," said the owner of the Grant Mansion with a smile.

* * *

Spectra was walking down the hallway of the college, reading a book about ghost sightings and kidnappings. Being into the paranormal stuff, these ghost stories always interested her. Walking into the college library, she picked out more books on ghosts to rent and then pulled out her tablet and ear buds to watch a ghost movie without disturbing the others. She had just sat down when someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to see someone she hadn't seen in a while. "Elle?" she asked and then smiled hugely.

"Hey, sis," said Elle, accepting a hug from her sister as they managed to keep their happy squeals down so that they didn't disturb anyone. Grabbing her things, Spectra and Elle walked out of the library and to Spectra's car.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Elle.

"I wanted to try a college closer to home after the whole disappointment of the Ivy League College not accepting me," said Spectra. "This college seemed like a good one and I like it so far. What about you, sis?"

Elle smiled. "Well, I'm engaged," she said.

Spectra almost hit the brakes in surprise. "Really?" she asked. "To who?"

Her sister smiled. "Someone really awesome that I want you to meet," she said and guided her sister to the Grant Mansion.

"Wow," Spectra said. "You live here?"

"Part of the time," said Elle. "But there's others too."

Rachel came out. "Hey, Elle," she said, smiling and then turning to Spectra. "You must be Spectra. Elle's talked nonstop about you since yesterday."

Spectra smiled. "And you must be Rachel. Elle was telling me about you on the way here," she said.

All three headed inside and Elle spotted both her fiancée and daughter in the living room. "Hey," she called out, heading over to them.

"Mommy!" Sparkle said happily and jumped into her mother's hug. Feedback came up to them and shared a quick kiss with Elle, who smiled at him dreamily.

Spectra, to her credit, didn't look alarmed when she saw Feedback and Sparkle. "I guess this is him?" she asked and Elle nodded, making Spectra smile. "You left out the 'handsome' part."

That made all of them laugh and Sparkle looked over at her curiously and squirmed a little. Elle put her down and they watched her walk over to Spectra, who kneeled down with a smile. "Hello," she said pleasantly.

That made Sparkle smile and she surprised the girl by hugging her. "Hi, Aunty Spectra," she said happily, making the others smile.

"Aww, I wish I had a camera right now," said Rachel.

"I'm surprised you're not freaked out, Spectra," said Elle.

Spectra shrugged. "I doubt a dangerous alien is going to kiss my sister in a loving manner," she said seriously. "Not only that, this little one is too cute to be freaked out at."

That made everyone smile and suddenly Spectra looked at her sister. "You know, electricity can't conduct through wood or rubber and can put out fires," she said.

Rachel blinked. "Uh, okay," she said. "I didn't know about the 'putting out fires' part. Is that true?"

Elle nodded. "Yeah, she reads a lot, so she often spews out random stuff, but it's all true," she said.

Spectra spend the rest of the day with her sister, brother-in-law, and her niece, amazed when they showed her how they could conduct electricity and she kept up with more facts about electricity.

Rachel smiled as she headed off to do the rest of the chores, leaving the electric family to catch up with each other and let the growing bonds of family grow stronger between them all.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
